The New Girl
by hungergames2014
Summary: Gale, Madge, Katniss, and Peeta are in High School. The school dance is coming up. Who will go with who? AU highschool, no hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a Gadge and Everlark story! This is my first story, so criticism is awesome! I won't be offended promise. I won't force you to review though since I bet all of you are busy with your lives just like I am. This is a high school based story. No hunger games either though. There may be some type of competition. Here is some basic knowledge you need to know.

Gale Everdeen: 17, Junior, arrogant

Madge Undersee: 16, sophomore, shy

Katniss Everdeen: 16, sophomore, extremely smart and a little antisocial

Peeta Mellark: 16, sophomore, extremely smart as well, gets teased a lot in school

They all go to Panem High School and their competition in sports is Capital High School. I will be writing in these 4 POV's

Gale POV

"Katniss, wait up!" I yelled while running across out school parking lot. My sister and I go to Panem High School where we excel in learning, and respect others, etc. you know all that jazz.

"Hey big bro, what's up?" she said

"Eh, Thom and the others are meeting up in the meadow to play soccer so I have to go. Can you tell mom that I'll be home in an hour or so?" I replied

"Gale! That means I have to walk home!" She screamed. I winced. She is such a drama queen. I wonder how she turned out to be the smartest girl in her grade. She grew taller over the summer and her pimples are gone so I might have to start chasing boys away. Of course her best friend Peeta Mellark is smart as well. I'm beginning to think those two would make a perfect couple. They both seem to like each other. Both of them annoy the heck out of me when they want to.

"Come on Katniss," I whined "Can't you walk home with Peeta today?"

"Gale, you know Peeta has guitar lessons on Tuesdays! He can't walk home with me today!" she said

"Katniss!" Peeta ran over to us. "Are you busy? My guitar lesson was cancelled today. We can go hang out or something?" Peeta stammered and blushed. Yup he definatly has a crush on my sister. He looks dazed.

"PLEASE!"I brought out my bambi eyes. No one can resist those.

"Fine, you win" she sighed. "Come on Peeta, let's go. We have to go drop Prim home and then we can go get Coffee or something. We have to work on the Math homework too remember!"

"Thanks little sis! You're the best!" I hugged her and ran off to the car to catch up with Thom and the others.

_An hour later_

"That game was awesome! Gale you scored over half the goals!" Thom said. We creamed them. Our school is most known for its competition with Capital High School. Their most viscous player is Cato, but of course I'm better!

"It was only because Cato wasn't here and you know it Thom." Bristel, Thom's girlfriend, said. She smirked. She knows how much it annoys Thom when she says the name of the "one who must not be named".

"HEY!" Thom said "We improved over the summer. It's only been the first week of school. We will do better this year. I hope so atleast." He murmurs. We all laughed it off.

"Well I got to go guys. My folks will be angry if I don't get in time for dinner." I said. We all said bye and then I drove home.

_At Home_

"Hey mom, hey dad" I kissed my mother's cheek and jumped down on the sofa. Katniss rolled her eyes at me and my dad shot me a scolding look. I smiled sheepishly. "Galey!" my baby sister Prim cried. She was the most adorable kid sister anyone could ask for. "Hey little duck! What have you been up to?" I tickled her and she giggled. See! Adorable.

"Katniss and Peeta were playing tag with me at the park today, but they kept on staring at each other and ignoring me. It was SO annoying" She pouted and Katniss turned the color of strawberries, while my mom and dad laughed. I raised an eyebrow at her and she turned even darker.

"I was not Primmy! We were doing it on purpose! You know I would never ignore you on purpose." She chuckled nervously. Prim went and sat on her sister's lap. Katniss and prim are total opposites yet they get along with each other so well. Our entire family has always been a happy one.

"Well anyways, I am going to go pass out in my room. Good night ladies and gentlemen!" I said. Prim giggled and jumped on my back.

"Galey, did you know that we are going to have new neighbors? They are moving in tomorrow. Mom says we have to go meet them." Prim said.

"That's great little duck, we will all go together, but for now, you need to go to sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight." She falls asleep instantly once I lay her down on her bed. I retire to my room and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_The next day_

"Gale! Wake up!" My mom sprinkled water into my face.

"ahhhhh, MOOOOM!" I whined

"Oh get up already son. You have to go to school." She said

"Hell, I hate school" I mumbled. "GALE EVERDEEN! GET UP RIGHT NOW AND DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF YOUR BABY SISTER!" Prim's giggles came from outside my room.

"Ugghh, fine" I said. I got up and took a shower. Today, we are actually going to start learning in school. As a matter of fact, even though I am an arrogant ass and can be super annoying, I still get decent grades. They are not as great as Katniss' but good enough. Now that everyone is used to their schedules, hunting season has started. Every year, during the first month, all the guys on the soccer team start hunting for a girlfriend. During the third week of school, there is a school dance and everyone starts looking for their dates. Today I have to look my best, not like I really have to try much though. All the girls fall at my feet. Finding a pretty date can't be too difficult. I put on some dark blue jeans and a white V-neck so the ladies can see my awesome six pack. I put on my grandfather's watch and keep my hair messy. I put on my leather jacket and walk out the door.

I drive Prim to school and Katniss and I head off to our different groups of friends. While I have the entire soccer team, Katniss talks to Peeta and occasionally Delly, but besides that, those two are joined at the hip.

"Hey Gale! Did you hear about the new student coming in today. Apparently some chick transferred here from Capital High School. She is probably some loser." Thom said.

"Ha! You're probably right. She made a big mistake." I said

All of sudden, we hear a car pull up outside. I move over to the door just like everyone else. I feel a weird feeling in my stomach as if something big was going to happen. Right then, someone stepped out of the car. A girl. No that's an understatement. She was a beautiful, gorgeous angel with blue gems for eyes and perfect blonde locks flowing down her back. She began to walk up the school steps and she smiled nervously. Her smile was beautiful. She had perfect white teeth and her cheeks were tinted pink because of the wind, she had amazing curves, but she didn't show it off. She wore a flowy white dress that went to her knees. She was walking towards my direction and I reached my hand out. Then suddenly, she walked right past me to get her schedule from the front office.

"Woah, that's some hot stuff there Gale. You should ask her to the dance." Thom said. I broke out of my day dreaming and looked up. "uh, yeah definitely, no one can resist me. She is alright anyways, not too great."

You are kidding right?" Thom said.

"Yes, she is beautiful, I get it Thom, but how about you talk to your girlfriend instead of drool over the new girl!" Bristel huffed from behind him. Thom turned red. "You know I think you're beautiful babe."

Bristel rolled her eyes and dragged him away by the ear to their homeroom. I turned around to get to class while wondering who this gorgeous angel was.

Hi Guys! I hoped you liked it at least a little bit. Next chapter will probably be madge, Katniss, and Peeta's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Madge POV

I can't believe my parents decided to transfer me here. I am a sophomore in Panem High School. I already barely knew anyone in Capital High School. This is going to be worse. My dad and mom run the family business. They built a bigger office building in this area so I had to transfer. I hope everyone is nice here. Hopefully none of them are like Cato. That was the biggest benefit out of moving. Cato is an ass. There is no simpler way to put it.

Well anyways, according to my schedule, I have homeroom with Mr. Abernathy. When I got to the classroom, I heard several people talking. Well atleast it seems like the teacher is nice if kids are allowed to talk. When I walk into the classroom, everyone falls silent. Do they always react this way around new people? They probably just think I am weird. When I look at the teacher's desk, I find Mr. Abernathy passed out. I have an inner battle on whether or not I should help him, but decide against it so that people don't stare at me even more. The girls are all throwing daggers at me.

There are two people in the back of the room that are talking quietly who seem nice enough so I walk over to them and sit down.

"Hi, I'm Madge Undersee" I said

"Hey, I'm Peeta" the boy said. Peeta has messy blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. He has glasses and is quite thin. He seems very sweet and I think we will get along.

"I'm Katniss" the girl says. She is beautiful. She has gray eyes and silky hair. I like these two so I hope we all get along.

"So is the teacher always like this?" I asked.

"Yup, pretty much, Katniss and I hate this class because we don't learn anything here and it's a total waste of time." I noticed how he blushed whenever he said Katniss's name.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two a couple?" I asked

"NO!" they both screamed. Everyone turned our way and Katniss and Peeta blushed. Weird, they would make the perfect couple and they do seem to like each other. The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Katniss and Peeta headed to Pre-calc and I went to gym class.

Peeta POV

Madge seems nice and she is beautiful too. Of course not as beautiful as Katniss, but I bet plenty of boys will fall for her. I'm walking to math with Katniss while discussing the trigonometry problems we had for homework. I love this girl so much. I have since I was just 5 years old and she sang to me when some kid pushed me off the swing causing my head to bleed. She is so smart, perfect, beautiful, amazing, and I just love how she supports her family, and I'm rambling again. The school dance is coming up and I want to ask her to go with me, but I'm too nervous. I am planning on asking her today. I planned a huge picnic for us after school in the woods and I even bought her a necklace with the money I have been saving up for the last two years. I hope she says yes though.

"Hey Peeta, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, Shoot."

"Liam Hawthorne asked me to go with him to the dance. Should I say yes?" When she said this I felt as if someone took out my heart ripped it in half and shoved it back in.

"Uh…I…don't know. Do you l-like him? If you want to, you should I guess." I felt so disappointed, but what can I say. Everyone likes Liam better, why would she want to go with me anyways?

"I don't know Peeta, but I might as well go with someone if it's mandatory you know."

"yeah, I guess your right." In my head I was actually screaming, "No you should go with me, I love you!"

Katniss smiled and we fell silent for the rest of class. After that we headed for lunch.

Katniss POV

I sighed. I was kind of hoping that Peeta would ask me to go with him to the dance. Yes, I have had a crush on him ever since I was 11 and he comforted me after my pet mockingjay died. He got me a new one too for my birthday. Oh well I guess I'll just have to go with Liam now. I cringed. That boy was so annoying, but the stupid dance is mandatory so we can introduce the new kids and freshmen. Hopefully, Peeta will get jealous and maybe ask me out? I doubt it.

Peeta and I sat together at lunch. I wonder how the new girl, Madge, is doing. She seems nice enough.

Suddenly Liam ran up to me. "Hey love, so are you coming with me to the dance."

Peeta looked furious, but I don't see why.

"Uh, yeah, we can go together."

"Great I'll pick you up that day then. Wear something pretty!" He winked and walked off to his friends.

Peeta glared at him, but blushed when I saw him. Weird. We sat down and finished lunch. Peeta was quite the entire time. I hope he is ok.

**Next chapter will be Madge and Gale encounter in the gym. Sorry it was shorter. I wanted to save the next part for chapter 3. Reviews are appreciated! I want to know how to improve my writing. If you have any ideas, you want included, tell me and I'll see if I can add them. Hope you guys like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Gale POV_

I had gym next. I walked into the boy's locker room and changed into my gym uniform.

"Hey buddy! Guess what, Liam Hawthorne asked your sister to the dance and she said yes." Thom said.

"Great, now I have to worry about boys following my little sister. One is enough; I hope Prim doesn't grow up to." I thought she liked Peeta. I bet he didn't have the guts to ask her. That boy is way too shy, but I'd rather have him date my sister. Liam is an ass. I'm going to have to talk to Katniss.

We walk out to the gym and wait for the girls. They tend to take more time than us. Finally the girls show up and so does my angel. She is wearing spandex and a tank top. Her hair is in a high ponytail and a few strands are coming out. I want to walk up to her so badly and tuck her hair behind her e - wait! _My angel!_What was that? Since when is she mine and since when do I call girls anything besides hot. Great. She is messing up my thinking as well. I finally look up at her and see she is staring right at my chest. I smirk at her and wink. She blushes and if possible she looks even more beautiful.

The coach snaps me away from our moment with his whistle. "Ok, now listen up! Today we will be having relay races. Boys against girls. These are the pairs of people racing: Susan and Liam; Thom and Bristel; Gale and Madge..." Angel girl looks up. Huh, her name is Madge. I zone out the rest of the pairs. Maybe I should let her win.

Madge POV

Whoa. He is HOT! Look at his abs. whoa, slow down there Madge. You can't have a crush on someone already. Great now I'm talking to myself. Mr. Abs catches me staring at him and smirks. He winks at me and I blush. I glare at him and then turn around when the coach blows the whistle.

"Ok, now listen up! Today we will be having relay races. Boys against girls. These are the pairs of people racing: Susan and Liam; Thom and Bristel; Gale and Madge..." I look up and so does Mr. Abs. So his name is Gale huh. Is this the ass that Katniss told me was her brother? I hope not. I'm not crushing on a guy like that. EVER!

The first two pairs go up and the winners are Liam and Bristel. Now it is my turn. I was on the cross country team in my old school so maybe I can beat him. The coach blows the whistle and we both run. He is already ahead of me and he is being extremely distracting since his muscles flex every time he moves them, but then he slows down towards the end. I speed up and I win. When I look over at him, he just winks again. He comes over. "Hey, I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Gale Everdeen and who are you my love?" He kisses my hand and I blush.

"I'm Madge, and you are an ass so do me a favor and go flirt with someone else." I smirk and his eyes widen. I walk away and hear some of the other guys snicker. The girls start whispering. I look back and Gale smiles. What is he thinking?

Gale POV

She is AMAZING. I lost on purpose and flirted with her and she wasn't even affected by it. How is that possible? This girl, I have to know.

"Buddy, this girl is going to be hard to convince to go to the dance with you." Thom said

"I think your right Thom. I'll have to settle for just friends then…for now" I smirk. I think I will like this girl a lot. She's different.

Thom's eyes bulge out of his head and so do the others eyes. Oops, did I say that last part out loud?

"Good luck with that one Everdeen. Maybe, I'll ditch your sister during the dance to spend time with her instead." Liam said. I glared at him and he walked away. I'm definitely talking to Katniss about going to the dance with him. I really don't like this guy.

Katniss POV

I'm so tired. I wonder what Peeta is doing. _Peeta. _Sigh. I wish he would just like me back. The entire school has noticed my crush. Even Prim. I think everyone but Peeta knows. Got that boy is really clueless sometimes.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It's Liam.

**Hey Kat, what's up? Are you excited for the dance? Of course you are. All the girls want to go with me. ;) -L**

Ugghh he is so annoying. He is not nearly as sweet as Peeta is.

**Yeah, it will be fun. I'm busy I'll talk to you later. –K**

The dance was next week. I hope Peeta decides to ask me before then so I can ditch Liam and go with him.

Peeta POV

WHAT DO I DO NOW! I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT! Ok Peeta calm down. Maybe I should ask her anyways and then she can decide who she wants to go with, but what if she chooses _him._

Well there is always next year. Sigh

Gale POV

"Katniss!"

"What is it Gale! You are interrupting my thinking."

"So I heard Liam asked you to the dance." She sighed and looked kind of disappointed.

"I said yes Gale. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to go alone and Pe...Nothing."

"No, no continue. Katniss, you know it's sort of obvious that you have a crush on Peeta. You blush whenever anyone says his name." She blushes.

"SEE! That boy is way too shy and is probably crushing on you right now. There is nothing wrong with you asking him to go with you. Liam is an ass and you deserve better. My sister is NOT going to the dance with Liam Hawthorne." Katniss smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Bro. I'll see about asking him. I'm nervous too though. How about if it works out with Peeta, I'll say no to Liam."

"That works for me. Hey…um…Katniss, did you meet the new girl?" Katniss smirks at seeing my blush. Great, now I'm in trouble.

**What will happen next? Will Peeta ask his best friend out or will he spaz out and run away? Will Gale and Madge become friends? Next chapter, friends are coming. Finnick, Annie, Johanna. Maybe even a Darius flirting with Madge ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Previously: "That works for me. Hey…um…Katniss, did you meet the new girl?" Katniss smirks at seeing my blush. Great, now I'm in trouble.

Katniss POV

"Gale, is this new girl, Madge Undersee by any chance?" I smiled

"Um, yeah. Well? Did you talk to her?" he says nervously.

"Yes I did Gale and she seems very nice. She sat with me and Peeta during 's science class. Why, do you like her?"

"pshhh. No. She is gorgeous and I plan on asking her to the dance, but you know your big bro doesn't fall for anyone."

"You know, dad used to be like that too, but then Mom came along and gave him a heart attack. He fell for her so why can't the infamous Gale Everdeen fall for a girl too?" I smiled a huge bright smile when I saw him blush.

"Katniss, I just want to be her friend for now. Yeah she is hot, but right now I think I want to be her friend. She showed me up during gym class as well. She's feisty too." I smirked.

"HAHAHA! Gale if you want I can introduce you to her during lunch. Oh I forgot to tell you. Peeta and I met some of the other new students this year. They are all in Chess club with us. There is Finnick, Annie, and Johanna." Oh the new kids. "They will be sitting with us at lunch tomorrow." I told him.

Gale POV

I could tell how excited Katniss was. I'm so glad she has actually started making new friends. I guess some of Peeta's friendliness is rubbing off on her. About Madge, I'll talk to her myself during lunch tomorrow. The lunch schedules were messed up the first two weeks, but starting from tomorrow, everyone has lunch together.

I tell Katniss, I'll invite my friends to sit at her table tomorrow and she says ok. I walk out the room and go to sleep. I dream of Madge and her beautiful smile.

The Next Day

The first four periods felt like they lasted for years. I wanted to go to lunch so badly today. Um of course just to see my friends and Katniss' new friends. It's not like I'm excited to see Madge or something.

Thom, Bristel, and I go to sit at Katniss' new table. All her friends are there. Some of them are even juniors like us. We introduce ourselves and so do they.

"Hey I'm Finnick. Want a sugar cube gorgeous?" He winks at Bristel. Thom looks like he could rip Finnick's head off. Finnick is probably going to be chased by fan girls soon enough. I think we will like this guy.

"Um, no thank you." She smiles at seeing Thom's jealousy and grabs his arm more tightly to calm him down. Finnick notices.

"Don't worry love, I was just joking. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't rip off my head" Thom laughs and visibly relaxes after knowing no one is after his girl.

"FINNICK ODAIR! Leave the couple alone. You and your sugar cubes." She smirks and takes the sugar cube out if his hand and eats it. She kisses his cheek and they both sit down.

"Hi, I'm Annie. Don't mind my boyfriend. He just flirts too much." She smiles at them. She looks like Ariel with her red hair and all.

"Hey." A brown haired girl says. "I'm Johanna." She just nods at us. She is the silent type. No wonder Katniss gets along with her.

"Hey Gale!" my friend Darius says. He is probably the comedian among all of us. "I am not sitting with the others alone. I'm sitting with you today."

We all sit down and start talking. I'm waiting for Ma—Katniss and Peeta to show up.

Then they walk in. FINALLY!

"Hey little sis and Peeta."

"Hey big bro and everyone else." Peeta and Katniss sit next to each other and start talking with everyone when Madge walks in. "Hey guys."

"Madge! Come on sit down. You can sit across from Gale." My sister says smirking. She raises her eyebrow at my smile.

Madge blushes and sits down.

"Hey again Madge. So I guess we got off to a rough start. How about we start all over. I'm Gale."

Madge smiles. "I'm Madge and I'm sorry I called you an ass."

"No problem, I already know I am."

I look over and find the whole table staring at us.

"Guys you can start talking again."

Everyone starts their chatting. I talk to Madge and learn that she is really sweet and actually hated Capital High School. She plays Piano and Guitar, her favorite color is white, she can sing, and she was on the cross country team. According to Katniss, she is smart too. What doesn't this girl do?

Then out of nowhere Darius finds it necessary to speak up from beside me.

"Hey Madge! Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten I see!" Darius screams. Everyone turns to him.

"Darius." I say with a warning tone. He continues anyways.

"You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?"

Madge has to bite her lip from bursting out in giggles. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I hear giggles from the other side of the table starting to form. Yet he STILL continues.

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" he smirks.

Madge covers her mouth with her hand. The giggles get louder across the table. What will I do with this guy?

"Smoking is hazardous to your health... and baby, you're killing me!"

"DARIUS!" The whole table screams out.

Finally the whole table bursts out laughing including me and Madge. Darius smirks devilishly at Madge and winks at her. This guy is insane.

"Ok guys calm down, everyone is staring at us and we probably look crazy. Darius, shut up."

"No, no its ok. That was quite entertaining." Madge says while still giggling. Darius smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I just can't control myself around beautiful women." He winks and Madge blushes. This stirs some anger in me. That's weird.

At the end of lunch, we decide that we all want to meet up somewhere. Finnick invites everyone for a party at his house on Friday night. Everyone agrees and we decide to meet up then.

Madge POV

Lunch was really interesting today. I got to know Gale a lot better and he can be really sweet if he wants to. He is smart, handsome, athletic, and extremely protective of his family. You can tell by the way he talks about Katniss and his other sister Prim. Darius was hilarious! I'm pretty sure he was just joking around since I know I'm not that beautiful. I can't wait till Friday so I can see Ga—everyone again.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter will probably be the party. I really don't know much about sports, so when I do eventually write about the game with capital high school, it will not be that great. If anyone would like to write that part when I get there, just tell me. This will be the last quick chapter for a while because of AP exams. Once those are over, I will update more often. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

Today is the day of the party at Finnick's party. It's just with the people that sit at our lunch table, but I'm still going over to Madge's to get ready. Once I told her about my crush on Peeta, she insisted on getting me ready. Peeta better be happy with this. I don't go through torture like this for nothing. Once I reach Madge's house, my jaw drops to the ground. Her house is HUGE. I nervously knock on her door. She opens it and smiles at me.

"Hey Katniss! Come on. Let's go to my room." Her room is amazing. The walls are painted green.

"Madge, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, why?" I smirk

"That's cool. Green is Gale's favorite color too." She blushes strawberry red.

"Um, Katniss? Do you think that….never mind."

She was so going to ask about Gale. Madge comes up to me and gives me a simple red top to wear with white shorts. She said that Peeta won't stop looking at me. I hope he asks me to the dance, I can't do it myself. Madge puts on a forest green dress and I already know that gale will be gawking at her.

Peeta POV

Today is the party and also the last chance for me to ask Katniss to the dance. Gale is over at my house right now trying to talk me into asking Katniss out. I'm too nervous. I would be devastated if she said no.

"Peeta, if you don't ask her, she will go with Liam and you will have to watch him break her heart!"

"She doesn't like him though so she wouldn't get hurt."

"Still, what girl wants to be ditched by some guy at the first dance of the year? Katniss has been much happier lately when she is with you. You have to ask her TODAY!"

I ponder about it and decide that I won't get another chance.

"Ok, fine, I'll ask her at the party."

Gale POV

I'm so confused right now. I think I'm starting to like Madge. Especially since I saw how she is starting to help Katniss and Peeta. I can't help but feel jealous at the fact that Madge blushed when Darius was flirting with her.

_A couple hours later_

Madge POV

I knock on Finnick's door and it opens. WOW! His house is completely decorated with an ocean theme. Apparently Finnick and Annie were on the swim team so they love water more than anything else.

"Hey Finnick!" Me and Katniss say.

"Hey ladies! Come on in. You are late. Everyone else is here."

"Sorry, we got held up." By Katniss moping over Peeta, but I don't include that part.

We walk in and everyone stops what they are doing. I see Peeta staring at Katniss with his jaw on the floor. Katniss blushes and smiles at him. I see Gale smirking at me. I raise an eyebrow at him. He just shakes his head. He is wearing a tight black V-neck shirt with blue jeans. I think I stare at his chest too long.

Johanna coughs and all of us stop staring at each other and blush.

"Come on guys, I brought drinks!"

Katniss and Peeta's eyes widen. "Um Finnick, we don't drink. We are only 16."

"Don't worry guys! There are non-alcoholic drinks too. Where we used to live, there was no legal drinking age so I am used to it." I look at Gale and he just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Well, we will never get another chance. Might as well try it." He takes a small sip of the beer and coughs it right back up. Idiot.

"Gale, mom will kill you if she finds out." Katniss says.

"Then I guess she won't" Gale smirks. Katniss rolls her eyes at him. I choose to drink a soda just like Katniss and Peeta. Gale and the others try to drink the alcohol and slowly get better at swallowing it. Finnick downs bottles like a pro and doesn't even seem drunk. Oh great, who knew my new friends would turn out as future alcoholics. After some time, I realize that they will get too drunk, so Katniss, Peeta, and I take away all the bottles. Its already 7:00 and Peeta hasn't asked Katniss yet. I go over to a loopy Gale.

"Gale, go tell Peeta to ask Katniss now before we have to leave. " Gale stared at me like I was crazy, but then his eyes twinkled and he looked sparkly like Edward Cullen.

"You're real pwetty Madge." He slurred while taking a strand of my hair and twirling it. I blushed.

"You're drunk Gale." I whispered.

"I Know, but that don't mean you're not pwetty." He laughed as if he said the funniest thing in the whole world, but accidentally scraped his finger on the table edge. "Ow. That hurt." Then he burst out laughing again. All the sober people laughed at him. Katniss, Peeta, Darius, and Johanna were in the other room looking for cards to play with. Annie and Finnick went with them.

"Madgy, how about you kiss me and my finger will be all better." He leaned toward me and I jumped up. He is really drunk! I didn't know what to do so I made a deal.

"Ok, um, how about if you convince Peeta to ask Katniss right now then I will kiss you?" He looked at me for a while and then held his hand out.

"Deal. I'll be back." Gale left the room and came back seconds later with a wide eyed, scared Peeta.

"Sit." Peeta sat down.

"Peeta, why haven't you asked Katniss yet?" I asked.

"I'm too nervous. What if she says no?" he replies.

"You will never find out if you don't ask." I say. He sighs.

"Yeah Peeta, grow a pair and ask my wittle sissy out already." He says. He burst out laughing and starts wobbling again. Peeta blushes at Gale's nice word choice and then sighs again.

"Ok I guess you guys are right. I'll go ask her now." He leaves the room.

Gale stares at me expectantly. I blush. Well an Undersee never goes back on a promise. I smile at him and walk closer to him. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. He blushes and smiles at me. Then he falls down and passes out drunk. Well then. How delightful. You have to admit, a drunk Gale is really adorable. I laugh and walk out the room.

**Next Chapter, Peeta's POV of asking Katniss out, and Gale's hangover. I know the characters are all really OOC. Sorry about that. I hope you liked it. Review please! I want to know if anyone actually liked it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

UGGH! I don't know what to do. I really want to go to the dance with Peeta. Maybe Gale was right. Even if Peeta wanted to ask me, he would probably be too nervous. Should I ask him myself? I'm pretty sure Liam will be fine. That's it. I am going to ask Peeta and if he says no then I will get over it. I just want to ask him.

I get up and leave the room to find Peeta when I crash into someone's body.

"Ouch!" We both say.

"Sorry." It's Peeta. "Oh, Katniss, I was just looking for you. You want to go outside with me for a while?"

"Sure" I say while smiling nervously. That worked out well.

Peeta POV

Katniss and I go for a walk while I think about how to ask her. We keep on walking silently with silent glances at each other when we reach the meadow.

I take a deep a breath. I'm nervous as hell.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" we both screamed. When I realized that my voice was not the only one used, I looked up with wide eyes. Wait, did she just ask me too?

"Wait you want to go to the dance with me?" I said.

"Well do you want to go with me?" She replied.

We stared at each other in confusion, but then broke out in wide grins and we chuckled at the irony. Katniss walked up to me.

"I want to go with you. What do you think love?" I winked at her like Liam. We laughed at my attempt to imitate him.

"Wait" I said, "I have something for you. Close your eyes and turn around." She did as she was told. I took out the necklace I bought for her. It was a simple heart shaped pendant.

"You can open your eyes now." I said nervously.

She opened her eyes and saw the necklace. Her grin doubled in size if that was physically possible. "Peeta, it's beautiful. When did you get this?" she asked.

"I was planning on asking you a while back, but Liam beat me to it so I thought you wouldn't want to go with me when there are so many other guys that are better than me out there that want to go with you." I smiled.

"Peeta!" She frowned and hugged me. "All the other guys are jerks and I think you are the sweetest guy I have ever met, but I may be biased." She hugs me tighter. I could care less about what happens in the future, as long as I had this beautiful woman in my arms. "Wait, is that a yes?"

"Of course it is stupid!"

I smile, pick her up and spin her in the air.

"Katniss, I really like you. I have for a while. I remember the first time I saw you. Your hair was in two braids and you were wearing a red plaid dress. You were holding two textbooks and reading even though they were even bigger than you. I thought you looked beautiful and I wanted to just be next to you all day. I was scared that you would think I was stupid. Then there was the time you helped me after some guy pushed me off the swing. I was so shocked by how amazing you were with your family in spite of being the youngest at that time." Katniss looked at me with tears in her eyes and she hugged me again.

"I really like you too Peeta. I just don't have a huge speech to go along with it." She replied.

"It's ok, it took me months to remember this speech." He grinned. She slapped my shoulder and we laughed. We both sat in the meadow the rest of the day while watching the sunset.

Gale POV

I woke with a small ringing noise in my ear. My head was pounding and my body felt as if it had weights on top of it. Ouch. Is this what a hangover feels like? I think I will make an oath to myself to never drink again if this is the result.

The ringing got louder and I snuggled into my pillow.

"Five more minutes." I groaned. I threw my hand to the side of the bed and hit something. It was probably Posy since she always comes to wake me up. I don't even remember anything from yesterday except telling Peeta to ask Katniss out. I hope I didn't do anything to embarrassing. I feel like something significant happened yesterday. Oh well. Wait, how did I get home?

I shoot up quickly and regret it because my head pounds even harder. I look to the right of me and scream. It's Finnick. Finnick shoots up from his bed and looks at me with a weird face.

I swear I almost had a heart attack. Finnick's eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Finnick screamed.

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"Oh shut the hell up will you. Some people are trying to sleep. We put you guys in this room because you were snoring too loudly even after passing out drunk." Thom said after walking into the room. "Idiots, "he murmurs after slamming the door. Well that was odd.

Finnick is glaring at me. Obviously he gets cranky during a hangover.

"Ok! Ok! I'm leaving!" I said.

I walk to the door and walk out of the house. Then I remember my parents.

_**OH SHIT**_

They are going to be really pissed. I mean I can hide a hangover, but doesn't mean I can get away with staying overnight at someone's house!

I reach my house and quietly walk inside hoping no one realizes I just came in.

"Gale? Is that you?" Great here comes the yelling. "How was the party Gale?" My mom smiles at me.

"Wait what? You're not even mad that I just walked in the house?" I said.

"Of course not. Remember you told Katniss to tell us you were staying the night?" Bless my little sister's soul. I make a note in my head to get her a better present for her birthday this year.

"Oh right. Well I'm going to go take a shower then." I walked upstairs quickly and saw Katniss. "Katniss! Thanks for telling mom the excuse." I said sheepishly. She smiles at me. "No problem big bro, what are sisters for?" She exclaimed happily. Then she skipped to her room. SHE SKIPPED. Huh. Must have gone well with Peeta then. I shrug my shoulders and take a shower while trying to remember what happened yesterday.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. AP exams are NOT fun. I have one more next week and then back to quicker updates. I will update my other story "Best Friends" then too. I hope you guys liked it. I really think I need to write more details though so I will try to improve that. Sorry if you think my writing sucks. :P REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys. So many exams! I'll try to update faster. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Chapter 7

Peeta POV

I can't believe she actually said yes. All morning I have been acting extra happy and my family is looking at me weirdly. My dad smiles knowingly while my brothers think I need a psychiatrist. I don't care today as long as I'm going to the dance with Katniss nothing will ruin my day.

Katniss POV

I have been skipping around all day ever since Peeta asked me out. I already texted Liam and told him I'm going with someone else. He was pissed, but whatever. Now all I have to do is get Gale to ask Madge. Those two would make the perfect couple.

Gale POV

Ugghh, no matter how much I try, I can't remember anything important from yesterday. Whatever, I'll figure it out eventually. Today, everyone is meeting up in the park as we decided this morning. I still have to ask someone to the dance. I can't find anyone. I would ask Madge, but there is still a chance she will say no. I can't risk that.

A couple of hours later

Katniss and I are walking to the park. She looks really happy lately and it's starting to creep me out. My sister is NEVER this cheerful.

"OK, what's up Katniss? You have been smiling for hours, and it's really scary. Do you have a fever or something? Maybe you should have stayed home." I say while checking her forehead. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm fine Gale. It's just that Peeta asked me out yesterday, so I'm really excited for the dance now."

"Wait so you're not going with Liam?"

"Nope"

"YES! Looks like Peeta actually had the balls to ask you out! I was beginning to think he was a girl." I smirk and Katniss stares at me with wide eyes.

"Shut up Gale! He is not a girl and he DID have the balls to ask me out!" she screams with a red face.

I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "How would you know Katniss?" She stares at me in confusion and then blushes even more.

"GALE EVERDEEN! YOU ARE TRULY DISGUSTING. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" By now I was laughing so much, there were tears coming out of my eyes.

We reach the park, and I am still laughing while Katniss is turning redder every second. Everyone is already there and staring at us weirdly.

"What's up with you two?" Darius asks.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about Peeta's b—"Katniss slapped her hand over my mouth before I could finish the sentence. She was glaring at me. I started laughing again.

"What about me?" Peeta says.

"Nothing. Gale's just being stupid." She replies and then she went and hugged him. He blushed, of course.

Madge came up to me and gave me a tissue telling me I looked like a mess. She wiped the tears off my face when everyone wasn't looking. I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. They were a beautiful blue color. Not quite the ocean, but not quite the sky either. They had a hint of silver in them to. I snapped out of my trance when Madge cleared her throat. Oops. We both blushed.

After that we all sat at the meadow and ate some pizza. "Ok guys, let's play truth or dare." Finnick says.

Of course he would make us play a stupid game. I swear, the guy can't sit still and do nothing for five seconds. I groaned.

"Fine, lets play." We all sit in a circle. Annie sits next to Finnick, Peeta with Katniss, Thom with Bristel, Darius with Johanna, leaving Madge to sit next to me. I can't help but feel all warm and tingly knowing she is sitting next to me.

"I'll go first!" Finnick says. "Um, ok Peeta. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he says. Trying to man up for my sister I see.

"You are going to regret that." Finnick smiles. "Ok, I dare you to go flirt with that old lady over there and tell her how hot she is." Katniss's eyes widen, and Peeta turns red.

"Fine. I'll do it." he mutters.

We watch as he goes over to the old lady and smiles at her. He touches her arm and says something to her. We can all see him sweating and everyone is laughing at him besides Katniss. She looks furious. I didn't think it was possible for her to be jealous of old women. We all start laughing even louder when she starts hitting him with her purse. He runs back here with a red face making us laugh even harder. Katniss sighs and makes him sit back down. He looks so embarrassed, but then Katniss hugs him and he looks fine again. He is so whipped. Apparently Thom thinks so too except he actually says it. Peeta obviously blushes again.

"Shut up Thom, by looking at you and Bristel, anyone can see how whipped YOU are." She smirks. That's my baby sis.

Bristel chuckles while Thom glares at Katniss.

"Ok, now it's my turn." Peeta says. "Darius, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he pumps his fist in the air.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss one of the girls here" Darius smirks at him. "Except Katniss." Peeta adds. Katniss has to bite her lip from laughing. Probably thinks his jealously is adorable or some shit like that.

"It would be my pleasure." He says. Idiot. I don't know why, but I start clenching my fists when I see him coming this way towards Madge. Darius notices and smirks at me. I glare at him. Then he surprises us all by going up to Johanna and placing his lips on hers. Johanna's eyes widen and she pushes him away. she was BLUSHING. Everyone was shocked. "Idiot." She mumbled.

Darius smiled from where he had fell. "It was totally worth it." He licks his lips and sits back down.

"Ok well now it's my turn."

Madge POV

Thank goodness he didn't kiss me. That would have been so awkward. That guy is crazy, but I see why everyone still likes him.

"Ok, Gale, truth or dare?" Darius says with a sly smile on his face. Gale stares at him as if he is wondering what Darius is up to.

"Dare." He replies.

Darius smirks and thinks for a while.

"Ok, I dare you to ask Madge to the dance in your own creative way, and it has to be in public, preferably at school."

My eyes widen and I see Gale's jaw drop to the floor while Darius smiles deviously.

OH SHIT….

Well that's it for now. I have to decide what to put in the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas then tell me so I can use them in the story. Reviews please! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry it's so late guys. Only three more weeks of school left! **

Gale POV

I'm going to KILL Darius the next chance I get. I would strangle him right now, but I kind of did want to go with Madge anyways. Atleast I'll know if she will say yes.

"Fine, I'll do it." Madge's eyes widen next to me. I turn over to her. "Is that okay with you Madge. We don't have to go together if you don't want to." I want to say it's mandatory, but that is not very gentlemanly and my mom would kill me if I was an ass.

She shrugs. "I guess it's okay. I have to go with someone." I cringe a little at the fact she is going with me because she has to. This girl will be the death of me.

Darius' grins even wider and I roll my eyes at him. "Great, you have to do it tomorrow if you want to go though."

We all got up to leave since I had to plan tonight.

I walked along with Madge.

"So Madge, roses or tulips?" I smiled at her.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Um, roses."

"Ok milk chocolate or with caramel?" I asked

"Um Milk chocolate. I hate stuff in my chocolate." I smiled since we had the same taste.

Madge and I continued walking and I dropped her off at her house. I found out that we both had the same taste in a lot of things, including hobbies. She enjoys playing video games like Mario Kart and COD. I mean even though I'm not a nerd doesn't mean I don't like to play COD and any girl who will play with me is beyond amazing.

Madge POV

After Gale walked me home, I ate dinner and finished my homework. I was getting ready to sleep when I heard a knock on my window.

What was that?

I opened my curtain but didn't see anything so I opened up my window.

Suddenly I felt someone cover my mouth. I screamed.

"SHUSH WILL YOU!" the stranger said.

He uncovered my mouth and standing there was some random guy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I SCREAMED.

"I'm Liam." He smiled at me as if this was a normal occurrence for him. THE HELL!

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF MY ROOM? ARE YOU SOME TYPE OF PEDOPHILE OR SOMETHING! ASSHOLE, GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR NAME IS LIAM OR LEONARDO DE CAPRIO! GET OUT." I was about to shut my window when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, I just want to ask you to the dance. Will you go with me?"

"YOU JUST BARGED NTO MY ROOM AND NOW YOU ARE ASKING ME TO THE DANCE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"Why can't you just come with me!" shit this guy really won't leave me alone. Then I decide to just make up an excuse and say the first thing that comes into mind.

"I'm already going with Gale Hawthorne!" I say. It's the truth even though it's a dare. I'm not lying. If I lie I'll be in trouble.

"Why would you go with him? He is a loser." He replies.

"Because…because he is my boyfriend!" Damn it, now I lied.

I shut the window in his face.

"I'm not giving up Undersee! " He yells.

NOW WHAT!

Katniss POV

I can't believe Gale actually agreed to the dare. He must really like her. He has been locked up in his room all day planning how he will ask her tomorrow. I'm actually excited for him now. Peeta and I are happy, but he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. I think he is waiting until after the dance. I hope he does. I really like him. Now that Liam is gone, I can concentrate on Peeta. I still have to go dress shopping though. Uggh I hate that. I'd rather wear something else, but whatever. Atleast Peeta will be happy. All the girls will be going tomorrow after Gale's dare is over. I'm already dreading it. Peeta so owes me!

Peeta POV

I can't believe Gale is actually asking Madge. I thought he would go for some random girl like he usually does. Madge is so much nicer than the others though. I can't wait until the dance so I can ask Katniss to be my girlfriend. I'm so nervous, but I have to do it eventually.

Gale POV

I have been planning all day for tomorrow. I have already gotten permission to use the front entrance of the school. I bought rose petals, some flowers, chocolates, and I got Katniss to kidnap Madge's stuff for me.

I was completely ready for tomorrow. I like Madge, but not in that way. Of course I want to go with her. She is extremely hot! I seriously need to stop taking dares so seriously.

**SORRY IT'S SO LATE! I'll be updating faster after school is over. I promise. I know it's really short, but I promise the chapters will get longer. Next chapter is Gale asking Madge out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me constructive criticism. I said gale Hawthorne in one of the chapters instead of Everdeen so I fixed that. Also, I realize, sometimes Gale and Madge think that they like each other and then sometimes they say they don't. They are in denial right now, but it is still a little confusing. I will edit some of this story once summer break starts. Don't worry, they will end up together. :P For now, both of them like each other as friends but also annoy each other as well.**

Madge POV

Today's the day. Gale is going to ask me to the dance. Why did we agree to this stupid bet anyways? Sure, Gale's attractive, but that doesn't mean I like him. I'm really mad at Darius right now. I also accidentally told Liam that we are dating. This really sucks. Gale is going to be so mad. He is my friend though. Can't he do one little favor for me? Also for some reason my backpack has disappeared. What the hell is that about? What a great way to start the day.

An hour later

What am I going to do? Maybe I shouldn't tell Gale about Liam. I walk to the front entrance when I see my backpack. How did it get there? I go to pick it up and find it empty except for one sticky note.

_Hey Madge, I'm pretty sure you are pissed right now considering I stole all your stuff. Don't worry, you will get it all back. I just needed it for the dare. I take dares really seriously. Walk a few feet and you will find one of your text books. _

_-Gale_

Idiot. He took all my stuff. Great. Well atleast I'm getting it back. What is this, a scavenger hunt? I'm not Indiana Jones, Gale! I walked forward and found my English text book.

_Hi again, so anyways, Katniss went apeshit on me yesterday and said if I didn't make this romantic she would kill me. As a matter of fact, my sister can be extremely scary when she threatens to castrate me so I agreed. I will try my hardest to compliment you and try my best not to end up complimenting myself instead. And yes, I know you are not Indiana jones, but you still have to do this. Follow the trail of your stuff. _

I walked forward. This will be hilarious. Gale can't compliment anyone. He really does take dares seriously. I find my math notebook next and put it in my backpack. I look at the note.

_You are beautiful._

I can't help but blush. Damn, why did my ancestors have to blush so much? Did they have to pass it down to me too? I probably look like a tomato.

_You are smart._

Wow, he is actually doing okay at this. Too bad, I was looking forward to making fun of him.

_You have beautiful hair? This is harder than you think Madge. All I can think about is myself. Poor me!_

Why is he such an egotistical ass?

_I'm sexy. Sorry, I had to throw that one in there. _

Someone needs to lower his self-confidence. I can't believe I'm going with him. Gale needs someone to balance him out. One day I will find a sweet, innocent, yet extremely sexy guy that I will fall in love with and marry.

_I'm running out of things to say, so I'm just going to go with the flow now._

Why does this worry me?

_Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_

What's wrong with him? I tried not to laugh.

_It's a good thing that I have my library card. Why? Because I am totally checking you out!_

_Were you arrested earlier? It's got to be illegal to look that good._

By now I was laughing and people were looking at me.

Gale is insane, but that's probably why he is my friend. Insane people stick together.

_Ok almost there. Follow the rose petals to find me._

And just as he said, I found rose petals leading to the garden. I reached the end of the trail and Gale wasn't there. Where the hell did he go? Then suddenly out of nowhere someone attacked me and tackled me to the ground.

Gale.

I got up and glared at him. He burst out laughing.

"Gale Everdeen!" He continued laughing.

"You should have seen your face, you looked so scared!" He said. I was so mad that I began to walk away.

"Woah, wait up Madge, I'm sorry, I was just joking."

"I'm so going to get you back for this." I said.

"Fine with me, but anyways…" He took out some roses and chocolates from behind his back.

"Madge, will you go to the dance with me?" He said with a smile. "As friends of course and because we were sort of dared to." He smiled brightly at me. I grinned because he looks so adorable since he was blushing at everyone who was staring at us.

"Yes, but on one condition. The chocolate better not have nuts in it." I smiled at him and hugged him. I looked over his shoulder and found Liam glaring at Gale's back. He caught my eyes and smirked. He blew me a kiss and walked away.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled nervously at Gale. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok spill, what's wrong." Gale demanded.

"Nothing, it's fine." I replied.

"No seriously, tell me." He said.

Ok Madge just tell him already.

"I may have told Liam that you're my boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

That's it for now guys. Sorry it's so late. I still have four more finals left. Fun stuff. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. Reviews motivate me to write more and I need the criticism. Any ideas for the next chapter. I'm brain dead from the exams right now so I can't exactly think.


End file.
